


A Cup of Kindness

by pareidoliajules



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pareidoliajules/pseuds/pareidoliajules
Summary: A Very Gleeful New Year's Eve.





	A Cup of Kindness

_...should old acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind… _

Rachel was crooning into the mic and the party was winding down - there were half-empty cups on the floor and nearly every flat surface of the apartment; Puck was half-asleep in Quinn’s lap; Santana and Brittany were slowdancing still in the middle of Kurt and Blaine’s living room, along with Mason and Jane - neither couple seemed aware of anything other than each other, and it warmed Kurt’s heart.

“Tell Tina I love her,” Blaine said in Kurt’s ear, and Kurt waved a hand at him to acknowledge he had heard. Mercedes was chattering in his other ear, and it was hard to make out exactly what she was saying - it was loud and Kurt could tell that even though it wasn’t yet midnight in Los Angeles, she and Tina had already been partying for quite some time.

“Mercedes? ‘Cedes,” Kurt interrupted gently, “we gotta go. We all love and miss you, okay? Tell Tina that Blaine says he loves her, and so do I. Okay. Bye. Happy New Year.” Kurt hung up the phone and nestled back against Blaine with a contented sigh.

They were curled up in the big oversized recliner Blaine had insisted on buying that Kurt hadn’t seen the need for - but he’d come around to it, because not only was it the only chair big enough for both of them, it was absurdly comfortable. Kurt was watching the party with sleepy eyes and Blaine watching Kurt, his fingers tracing gentle circles on Kurt’s hip. “Happy New Year,” Blaine whispered to his husband, leaning up for a little peck to Kurt’s cheek. Kurt made a happy humming noise in response, snuggling closer against Blaine. Blaine was so warm and wonderful, and Kurt loved him so much, and there was nowhere, nowhere else, that Kurt could imagine being.

It was a minor miracle, this gathering of theirs; they’d called everyone they could, everyone who was in town or willing to make the drive - they’d planned on going to see the ball drop, but after several rounds of alcohol and whining about the crowds and the cold, they’d collectively elected to stay indoors together, and it was better this way.

It was better this way because Sebastian had been too timid to have bravado when he showed up with his Colombia boyfriend; it was better this way because Dave and  _ his _ boyfriend were passed out on the floor; it was better this way because Jake and Ryder and Sam and Artie were having a lengthy, repetitive discussion about which X-Man could beat which Avenger in a fight while Kitty, Marley and Unique swapped stories about freshman year horrors and rose-colored high school memories--performances that had been deservedly won or harshly lost, rivals that they’d squashed or been squashed by.

It was better this way because it was everyone they loved in one room. It was better because for once, there was no bitterness, no enemies, no rivalries or hardships against each other. It was worse because it made those who were absent feel all the farther away; Rory was back in Ireland and Joe was...somewhere. When Kurt had asked, Kitty had said he was on a pilgrimage or something in Peru, but because it was Kitty, Kurt had no idea if it was true or if it was just Kitty being Kitty. Kurt’s mind was pulled from thoughts of Finn, the one who was gone and would never be coming back, by Blaine’s gentle squeeze.

“Hey,” Blaine said, voice soft and eyes concerned. “Where are you?”

“I’m right here,” Kurt answered, finding a smile for him. “Sorry.”

Blaine shook his head and offered a smile in return. “Don’t apologize.”

Roderick and Madison were curled up on a beanbag on the opposite side of the room, alternatively looking out the big bay window at the sky and at each other, heads bent low. Kurt wasn’t entirely sure if they were together or not, but he could tell that if they weren’t they would be soon; Roderick blushed every time Madison smiled at him, and Madison was laughing far too frequently at things that probably weren’t funny. Spencer and Alistair were still in the kitchen, trying to figure out new combinations of alcohol and then trying to get people to try them - Kurt was fairly sure that leaving them in charge of the alcohol was why half the party was passed out, but Kurt didn’t mind.

This was perfect. This was how every night should feel.

“Hey, Blaine?” Kurt said, not looking back at his husband as he spoke. His voice was soft, and he didn’t dare look away from the scene in front of him lest it all turn out to be a drunken dream. “Happy New Year.”

He felt Blaine smile against his shoulder. “Happy New Year.”

_...for auld lang syne… _


End file.
